Introducing Toni! the strange one
by tonifasic
Summary: Rated PG13 just to be safe. ^_^ Plz Tell me if any characters are OOC, and Toni's me. Review Please!
1. FLYING TEDDYBEARS!

Introducing Toni (the strange one) is about Toni (an alter-ego of mine) travelling into the wild world of…… Yu-Gi-Oh!

Shadi is that guy who gives the Millenium Items out to…people who were destined for their item, I suppose.

In this chap Toni gets a visitor…..

*snickers* 

Yeah, the summary sucked, but more is to come! Fear me!

_________________________________________________

Oh, ~this~ means they are thinking, and you pretty much know what the astericks are for, so I won't bother with that. ^_^

_____________________________________________

Toni: *humming to herself*

Bird outside her window: Tweet!

*door creaks open*

Toni: *hears door creak open* Hey! Knock befor-

Toni: O.O *stares*

Man: Are you Toni?

Toni: AAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man: *sweatdrop*

Toni: GET OUTTA MY ROOM!!!!!

*chucks giant teddybear at him*

Man: *dodges giant teddybear* Please Miss, calm down.

*raises his hands up to defend himself from attack*

Toni: WHO ARE YOU?

Man: My name is S- *gets a mouthful of teddybear*

Man: *spits out teddybear* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???

Toni: ME? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING!!!!

Man: *sighs* That's all?

Toni: ...Um, yeah....*looks decidedly sheepish*

Man: As I was saying, my name is Shadi, and -

Toni: Do you know Piccolo?

Shadi: Who?

Toni: Ya know, Piccolo, he's green and wears a turban like you.

Shadi:.... No.

Toni: Are you sure?

Shadi: Yes.

Toni: *stares st his turban*

Shadi:*stares back*  I am-

Toni: You already told me your name. It's Shadi.

Shadi: I know.

Toni: .....

Shadi: .....

Bird outside window: ~dorks~

Man, that sucked, but anyway

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Just click on the little button that says review – come on, you can do it!


	2. BORINGNESS! Hey! I made up a new word!

Yes, it's another strange chapter!! Bwahahahaaaaa!!! O.O ß I just love doing those faces, don't you? Yeah, um, basically this … thing will only be updated when I'm on a sugar-high, or feeling decidedly weird! But y'know, I'm weird anyway!

*Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! I DO NOT EVEN OWN THE SPECIAL EFFECTS!!!!!!!

Toni: It's just writing, Jess! No one can even see the special effects!

… ...They can imagine them then, I suck at describing stuffs. .;

____________________

Toni: ……*still staring at the turban*

Shadi: *folds arms* Ahem.

Toni: ……Why are you still here?

Shadi: You haven't let me explain yet.

Toni: Oh …... *twiddles thumbs*

Shadi: *sigh* I have travelled all the way from Egypt searching for those who are destined for the Millennium Items. So far, I have found those in who have been deemed worthy by the main Millennium Items. My search has brought me here…to you.

*Dramatic pause*

Bird: Chirp chirp, cheep cheep, twitter, twitter… (You get the point)

Toni: Me? YAY! Um… what's a Millennium Item?

Shadi: They are powerful artefacts, each with it's own power and strength.

Toni: …uh…so…. are they like, Pokemon or something? *Thinks* or like Clow cards? *Pauses* AM I A CARD CAPTOR??? *Bubbly background, starry eyes* 

Shadi: *raises eyebrow* No.

*Bubbles pop*

Toni: *frowns* Not even a little bit?

Shadi: No.

Toni: *pouts*

Shadi: ~Ra, give me strength! ~__

Toni: Who's Ra?

Shadi: O.O Y-you can read my thoughts?

Toni: No, you were saying it out loud.

Shadi: - -; *thinking this time* ~this is going nowhere; I might as well take her to Japan right now! ~

Toni: *Sewing up her teddy*

Shadi: *Sighs* Toni-

Toni: Eh?

Shadi: *grabs her wrist*

Toni: O.O AAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO!!!!

Shadi: *does the cool rippling thingy and pulls her through the ground with him*

Toni: X.X *faints*

______________________

Man, that sucked, (again) but anyway

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Just click on the little button that says review – come on, you can do it! (But then you didn't b4….)


	3. AAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! EVIL SEAGULLS!

Whee! Back again! ^_^ Dad brought home those little choccy coconut balls; they're crunchy and oh-so-yummy!

*Giggles* I'm kinda just writing this for myself, but I got more reviews!!! HOORAY!! *Huggles reviewers*

Oh, to S. A. Bonasi – You're just gonna have to wait to find out! …Nasty, aren't I? =P

A bit of background stuff on this fic:

The whole thing is based off a dream I had – Shadi did that ripple-thingy and came out of my bedroom floor, my hair was wet and I threw my giant teddy at him! ^_^ Yep, that's where I got it from….

I guess the actual dream is funnier than this, but it would only last 23 words! (FYI, that's the same number of words in the sentence describing the dream) Ack! No body would review! FF.net would probably take it off anyway. - -U

Oh, well. Last time I checked my first chappie (chapter), I had only one review, consisting of just one word! "Interesting"…and they spelt it wrong…

I don't mind! At least you read it!

*Checks her reviews again*

I'm ba-aack!! And I just found out that both my new reviews were from S. A Bonasi!!! I have a follower!!!! *Showers Bonasi with gifts* 

Bonasi: Urk! *Is crushed*

Toni: I think you just killed your "follower"…

Me: Huh? Oops….

DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, I DON'T OWN JAPAN (It's a bit crowded for me) AND I DON'T OWN A GAME SHOP!!! (Or any other businesses, stated or otherwise- same goes for companies, people -Excluding Toni and Myself- games and consoles)

TONI IS MINE SO THERE! =P Useless fact: I got a new diary toady, and I named it Toni! ^_^ Whee!

(The diary is mine too, so don't steal!)

_________________

~At the docks~ ß…. Just saying where they are! ^_^

_________________

Shadi + Toni: *comes out of the ground with the cool rippling thingy*

Toni: X.X

Shadi: We have arrived. *Sees Toni fainted* Wake up!

Toni: *wakes up* Uhhh…*sees Shadi standing over her* O.O

Shadi: *takes a deeeep breath* ~Oh, no…~

Toni: AAIIIIII- (!!!!!!!!)

Shadi: *clamps hand around her mouth* Shhh! I won't hurt you!

Toni: Mmmfcknk-garsbd myderhggir!!!

(A/N: If you want a translation, no. Just think of a few choice words you wouldn't say in public! *Giggles* Or at least, words you _shouldn't_ say in public!)

Shadi: *stress marks, sweat drops*

Toni: *licks his hand*

Shadi: EEEW!!!!!! *Flicks his hand away, looking disgusted*

Toni: *gasps for air* …Eww, what did you have for breakfast?? Chili?

Shadi: I find chili quite tasty.

Toni: FOR BREAKFAST????

Shadi: *sighs*

Toni: *Glomps her fixed teddy ^_^*

Shadi: *Starts to walk away* ~I have no time for this, if the girl won't even pay attention…~

Toni: *gets up from the ground* Shadi? Where are ya going?

Shadi: *Is walking away*

Toni: Shadi?

Shadi: *Ignoring her*

Toni: SHADI!!!!!!!!!

*The docks go silent*

Shadi: *is gone…. Somewhere- A/N: I don't know! What, do you think I stalk him??? Hey, I only stalk Yami! Shadi just isn't my type!!!! Yami: O.O; *

Toni: *looks around* ……Where am I? Shadi? *Sees that she's alone*

*Gets scared*

Seagull: *behind Toni* SQUARK!!!!

Toni: AAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away*

____________________

LOL! That's it for today…or not…you'll just have to wait and see! ^_^ Yep…*leans back in chair, 'smoking' 

A bubble pipe* Yeshiree Bob…

This chappie is for Bonasi – I wasn't going to update it for a couple of days (more) but you inspired this chappie! Well done for reviewing!

Toni: Jess…Why are you congratulating the reviewers? *raises eyebrow*

Me: Not all of them, just Bonasi! ^_^

Toni: Okay, but why? WHY????

Me: O.O Uhhh… *backs away*

Toni: *starts to sob* WHY JESS, WHY???????

Me: ACK! *Runs away in terror*

EEP! Remember, review and I might dedicate a chapter to you! Or just put you in the autho_ress_ notes!!

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE?


	4. ToniBIO! not reallyjusta description!

Hello! *Waves cheesily*

It's Toni here, and I would like to say that I am not a scaredy-cat and even though I _do_ like chilli, Jess does not.

Jess: YEAH! Damn right I don't! ~No offence to those who do, it just burns my tongue! ; ~

Toni: Um, the reason why I'm doing the author notes at the beginning is because I'm grounded *eye twitches* and I have to do all _her_ chores!! *Glares at Jess*

If you're wondering why I'm grounded *twitches again* it's because at the end of the last chappie I freaked her out. *Gets bonked on the head* OW!!!

Jess: Stick to the script, psychopath!

Toni: *shuffles script, whilst glaring at her author* What I _meant_ to say is that she is a lovely authoress and I had no reason to chase her out onto the street, then nearly suffocate her when I glomped her, and then run back inside and lock her out of the house and scribble replies to her entries in her diary. *Sighs* It has tha same name as me, dammit! I should be allowed to!!!!!!!

Jess: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! And if you don't keep to the script, I'll put you in _time out!!_

Toni: O.O you wouldn't!

Jess: *Steps forward with a rope* Oh, I _would._

Toni: AAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away*

Jess: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!! Grrr…

Oh well, she has to come back home sometime- she has to eat after all! *Cackles* I'll better finish off the author notes before Toni comes back and breaks something. ^_^;

Well, this particular chappie is more like a character profile-description-thing-thingy 'cause I just realized I haven't put ANYWHERE what Toni looks like! Bah, I'm just going to post it here! YAY!

*Twiddles thumbs*

OOH, I'VE JUST GOTTA TELL YA ANOTHER RANDOM THING THAT HAPPENED TODAY!!! Mum (finally) brought back my necklace, which was broken last MONTH and I kept on REMINDING her to take it to the jeweler's so it could get FIXED and it DIDN'T get taken to the jeweler's until LAST WEEK and get FIXED but it didn't get FIXED until TODAY!!!!!!!

Because it took so long I was even happier to get it back and fixed!!! Hooray! ~Stupid Toni snapped it~

Should I even bother putting in a disclaimer for this? *Thinks*…Nah!

_______________

Name: Toni Valiant (I got the last name off a commercial!)

Height: around 160 cm (five foot six, or something…)

Age: 15

Gender: Female (did you really think Toni was a guy? FYI, The boy version of the name 'Toni' is 'Tony'.)

Hair colour: Really dark brown - almost black but is reddish-brown in the sun (do they count as highlights?)

Hair Style: Uhh…. 'Out', (not up or anything) with a part in the middle and goes curly at the ends. Reaches down to her waist, and prone to getting things stuck in it (A/N: Bwahahahaaaaa! *maniacal laughter* I've got an idea…. *ahem! *)

Eyes: Slightly slanted (think Yami but softer) and a blacky-brown. Is able to perform the infamous 'puppy dog eyes'

(Toni: Heh-heh-heh… 

Jess: Since when did you get back here????

Toni: EEP!! *Runs away again*)

Skin Colour: Hmm, my mum calls it olive but I call it caramel – not too light and not too dark (If that insults anyone, sorry! That's not meant to be racist or anything!)

Tattoos: No _actual_ tattoos, but hand drawn stuffs by yours truly, Jess! My real friends don't let me tattoo them anymore *sniffles* I-It's not like I use _needles_!

(Chibi Tomo: You use ballpoint pens!!!

Jess: SO? I DON'T PIERCE THEIR SKIN!!!

Chibi Tomo: - -; Meh…)

Jewellery: A nice silver chain with a nice silver medallion on it! ^_^ I don't have a medallion on a necklace, but it sounds pretty!

Favourite clothes: A long sleeved red t-shirt - the sleeves end at the elbows – with 'Mossimo' (don't own it!) written on the front above a stick figure. (I've got one like it, 'cept the sleeves are longer and the person isn't 

Really a stick figure) dark blue jeans that goes baggy at the ends, and white/blue sneakers! If she needs a jersey she can just have a red hoodie!

Nationality: From the Pacific! 

(Toni: You've got to pick a country!

Jess: I will! Uhh…*flicks through a book of the Pacific* New Zealand!

Toni: Really?? *Goes starry-eyed* HOBBIT TOWN, HERE I COME!

Jess: Hobbit town!? #_#)

Native Tongue: English, my good friend! ^_^

Millennium Item: NOT TELLING YET!!!! =P

_____________________

Um, that's it for Toni! I think… well, you don't really have to review this chappie, but ya can anyway! Also, if you have any ideas for a better background on her leave it in a review please. .;

I would make this last note almost as long as the beginning one (382 words!!!) but I've got to go to bed now, and if I don't I'll get in trouble! It's only 10:14!!!

Bah…R&R anyway!! ^_^ Oh, and in the next chapter I'll bring in the yamis! I promise!


End file.
